


A Good Mom is Hard to Find

by Mademoiselle



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle/pseuds/Mademoiselle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franco texts Elizabeth on Mother's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Mom is Hard to Find

*rose emoji*

No, that's romantic -- waayyy too romantic -- Franco scoffed and deleted the rose emoji. The bouquet or that yellow flower would work.

Today 11:33] Franco: *blossom emoji* ...

The text was vague, so maybe the shouldn't have been expecting an answer. Maybe Jason was monitoring her texts now? He frowned and sent another text and another flower emoji. He was clear this time.

[Today 12:45] Franco: Happy Mother's Day, Elizabeth. *bouquet emoji*

[Today 12:55] Elizabeth: Thank you! :)

[Today 1:27] Franco: I thought of calling my mothers today. I didn't, though.

He doesn't know why he told her that, but he thinks she might understand. Or not, he whispers to himself when the three gray dots appear and disappear a couple of times before he figure the conversation is done.

[Today 2:06] Elizabeth: Well, I appreciate you thinking of me.

Now he's the one who doesn't know how to reply.

[Today 3:08] Elizabeth: Wyndemere is full of happy moms and boys today.

[Today 3:09] Elizabeth: My little artists ...

Someone had taken a picture of Elizabeth and her boys. They were sitting on a blanket outside somewhere. Aiden was putting flowers in her hair while Cameron painted her arms. She was holding a small boy in her lap and Jake was sitting in front of her drawing.

[Today 3:11] Elizabeth: Jake was drawing me ...

She sent a picture of the drawing. Giant blue eyes, a hot pink smile, wild brown hair, and hearts, stars and lightning bolts floating all around her.

It made him smile, and it also made him pathetically sad.

[Today 3:12] Franco: Looks exactly like you.


End file.
